


Bloodied Knuckles

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Arguing, Dragon Age Prompt Generator, F/F, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it had been any other day, nothing would have come out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "bloodied knuckles."

If it had been any other day, nothing would have come out of it. There wasn't a day that ended in "y" where Aveline and Hawke didn't disagree on _something_ , after all. Both of them were opinionated women, neither willing to give in once they'd made up their mind. Still, they were usually content leaving their disagreements to mere words.

Usually.

Of course, it had been an unusual day from beginning to end. Hawke had made no secret that she didn't like helping the templars track down mages, potential blood magic or not, and she liked even less the fact that Meredith was using Bethany's safety as leverage to keep her from turning down such requests. Her typical good humor had been solely lacking ever since she had stomped out of the Gallows that morning.

When her frayed temper finally snapped, none of them were truly all that surprised.

Hawke's eyes flashed. "Say again?" she asked, her hand flexing as if she was resisting the urge to reach for the broadsword on her back.

Aveline sighed. "I merely said that Bethany seems happy in the Circle, Hawke," she said, a slight edge to her voice the only outward sign of frustration. "It seems to be a good fit for her."

"Because it's so much better that she's locked up in a prison instead of with her family," Hawke snapped.

Aveline let out a disgruntled noise. "You're putting words in my mouth."

Hawke crossed her arms. "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is," Aveline shot back.

The two of them stood there for a moment, glaring at each other. Behind them, Isabela and Sebastian shared a look before taking a careful step backwards.

There was a blur of movement as Hawke threw her leg out in an attempt to swipe Aveline's legs out from under her. Aveline had clearly seen the move coming, as she grabbed Hawke's leg in mid-kick and stopped her in her tracks. Hawke lost her balance at the unexpected move and hit the ground a moment later, her leg still being held in Aveline's grip.

Aveline raised an eyebrow, the corner of her lip twisting upwards.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Aveline," Hawke grumbled, her earlier anger gone as quickly as it had appeared. She brought her right hand up and studied it for a moment, grimacing at the lightly bleeding scrapes on her knuckles from where she'd hit the ground. "Really?"

Shaking her head, Aveline unceremoniously dropped Hawke's foot. "You would have made a horrible rogue."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that," Hawke shot back with an eye roll.

Aveline reached down and offered Hawke her hand.

Hawke hesitated for a moment before she took it with her uninjured left hand, a flash of amusement flickering in her eyes. Aveline pulled Hawke to her feet and started to release her hand.

Before she could let go of it, Hawke leaned in and kissed her.

It was short and sweet, over almost as soon as it began. Still, Aveline spluttered as Hawke pulled away, her face threatening to turn almost as red as her hair. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, and it hopefully wouldn't be the last, but it never ceased to amuse Hawke just how _flustered_ Aveline got when they were anywhere in public.

Isabela let out a whistle.

"I hate you," Aveline muttered, her gaze dropping to the ground. Most likely in order to avoid having to look Isabela or Sebastian in the eyes.

Hawke grinned. "No you don't," she said cheerfully.

Aveline muttered something derogatory under her breath and didn't look up.

Still grinning, Hawke turned around. Isabela and Sebastian were both still standing a safe distance away, wearing almost identical expressions on their faces. It was almost criminal for a Chantry brother to have a smirk like the one he was wearing.

Isabela winked at her and gave her a suggestive leer. "You know, sweet thing, if you're looking for anyone else to kiss—"

"Sorry, Bela, I'm only giving out kisses to redheads today," Hawke said brightly, cutting her off. Her gaze flickered in Sebastian's direction, and the corner of her mouth twitched somewhat. "Although I suppose Sebastian might technically count, if he's standing in the right light."

Sebastian chuckled and held up his hands. "I'll have to pass, Hawke."

Hawke shook her head. "Oh well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

" _I_ most certainly can," Aveline said, reaching out to rest her hand on Hawke's arm. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
